Cobalt
Cobalt is the "son" of Mama D, whose actual past is unknown, and an antagonist to the Mesozoic Giant Rangers. Biography Toku Fanon Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Maps Wiki Content Community Contribute Cobalt 332PAGES ON THIS WIKI Add New Page Edit Talk0 Share Cobalt Gender: Male Date of Birth: } Age: } Season: Power Rangers: Mesozoic Giants Type: } Homeworld: Earth First Appearance: Mesozoic Mission, part 1 Last Appearance: Close of the Mesozoic Era Number of Episode Appearances: } Actor: Cobalt, also known as Cody Bartholomew, is a former Akra sleeper agent and the "son" of Mama D. He was originally an antagonist to the Mesozoic Giant Rangers. Contentshide Biography Personality Talents and Abilities Appearance BiographyEdit Cody was born in Queensbury, New York, to Marie and Peter Bartholomew. His parents divorced when he was twelve, passing him back and forth between them, and after much disagreement teaming up to pay for him to go into an art college. He had a poor relationship with his mother in particular, who tried to act like she didn't have children whenever possible. While at college studying to be a graphic artist, Cody was kidnapped by the Akra and converted into Cobalt. Originally, the Akra intended to place him with Mama D and send him to Turbo. He would have defeated the Rangers a few times, kidnapped Cassie, fallen in love with her and allowed her to be rescued, becoming the Phantom Ranger to help the team covertly. However, it was decided to reroute him to Northside to antagonize the Mesozoic Rangers. His Akra was put into sleeper mode to avoid detection. Cobalt was about as successful as the average villain, disappointing his "mother" several times. He captured Red Ranger Kev, only to be tricked into a duel which he lost. Being bitten by a Monsterification Bug, Cobalt nearly died, but Mama D slipped him among the civilians and let the Rangers come up with the cure. The venom managed to temporarily bring his original personality to the surface, though he had no memory of the event after his recovery. The Cody side of him seemed to develop a slight crush on Tori at this point, but Cobalt attacked her when she came to ask him what was going on. The Akra deactivation pulse knocked Cobalt out, and in the gap Polypton pointed out the inconsistencies in his existence. Outraged at being tricked, Mama D tortured Cobalt for information. After he lost consciousness, the Akra bargained through him with Mama D. Simultaneously, they triggered his Akra's berserk mode, and he attacked, only the Rangers' psychic energy blast saving the pirates. Cody remained unconscious for several days, allowing Polypton to peel off his Akra with much difficulty. Now Cody once again, he told Mama D about the Akra defenses, and was imprisoned with Tawny in a cave beneath Northside. He was in better shape than her, but more despondent, unsure that the Rangers would want to save him after everything he'd done. They were found by Isinia and Sonny and brought back to the Silverstar, where Cody soon fit in with the other civilians. He visited Tori after she lost her eye, giving her an eyepatch as a sort of apology for what had happened earlier, and after the battle, joined her again in cleaning up the city. Cody elected to hold off on finishing his degree, and helped restore Northside to livability. Personality Cobalt is violent and easily angered, but very sincere and eager to do his best. He hates failure, especially his own. Talents and Abilities Cobalt is a master swordsman, but possesses no unnatural powers. Cody happens to be a good artist, particularly in the area of graphic design. Appearance Cody is Caucasian, with black hair worn long during his time as Cobalt. As a pirate, he wore a blue navy-esque uniform and bronze armor on his right side, arm and leg. Category:PR Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Power Rangers: Mesozoic Giants Category:Thantosiet